Answer to Me
by Laurenio567
Summary: James kisses Katie in the park, what he assumes is only her doing him a favor. But the kiss makes Katie realize that she's not just a wing girl for four guys anymore. She's a girl with feelings and James is tangling with hers. It's time for James to start answering to someone. Katie thinks it might have to be her. JATIE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

James' POV:

I have never been labeled the smartest guy in the group. And that was ok. I was definitely the best looking, probably the best dancer, and the tallest. But I will admit, there are times that I get myself into situations that never seem to happen to Logan or Kendall, situations that require you to choose the right thing to do. I am not good at choosing the right thing in a flash. I think on my feet and regret it later.

"Abigail is looking for you," Kendall announced as I jogged past him. I gritted my teeth. I had been trying to shake that blonde for two weeks now. It took one night of drinks and sex that didn't fulfill to decide that she would not be getting a call back. Unfortunately she was tenacious and always seemed to pop up at the most inconvenient times.

"You didn't see me!" I shouted to back to Kendall over my shoulder and stopped at the entrance to Palm Woods Park. I looked around. Where could I lie low for an hour or so while I had the guys get rid of Abigail? My eyes scanned the field and zeroed in on Katie. She was sitting on a bench, reading something. Good enough. "Hey, Katie Bear." I dropped down on the bench next to her. She turned a page of her magazine without looking up.

"Hiding from Abigail?" she guessed. I hid a smile. She was twenty years old in a sixteen year old body. It was always amusing.

"I don't like confrontation."

"Clearly." She scoffed, but she smiled as she judged, making me feel safe. "Which is fine if you never want a relationship that lasts more than three days."

"I dated Lucy for a year." I defended my longest relationship yet.

"I admit, that was impressive." She conceded and looked up at me. I grinned down at her and slid my arm behind her on the bench.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I chuckled. She rolled her eyes. "Who else would stop me from getting away with the crap I do?"

"Not nearly enough people." She elbowed my arm back to my side and shifted her legs down off the bench and crossed them. Her magazine was lying forgotten in her lap. "You are one of the lowest people I know."

"I always wonder how much of that is a joke when you say it," I responded to the familiar phrase she muttered at me at least once a week since she was thirteen.

"I wouldn't want to think about that." Katie admitted. "You probably wouldn't like the answer." She grimaced teasingly.

"Look who's avoiding confrontation now."

"Heads up. Abigail, twelve o'clock." Katie's voice hardened. I looked up and confirmed Abigail's annoying teal purse. She was far enough away to not recognize us, but she was coming closer. And now is going to become one of those moments that I told you about. I'm going to think on my feet and regret it later. "Good luck getting out of this one, Ace," she challenged and moved to get up. Before I could second guess, I grabbed her back and pulled her on top of me. She yelped, but I silenced her with my lips. I held her face turned into me so Abigail could only see my features. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue bag disappear. And then I tuned in to the situation on my hands. Or my lips. I sat us up and Katie slipped off of me, falling back into her place on the bench. "James, wha-"

"Thanks, Katie. I owe you one." I winked and left before she could react. I didn't want to get beaten up. But it was Katie. She could take a joke. It would be fine. She wouldn't say anything.

00000000000000000000000000000

Katie's POV:

I had had a crush on James since I could remember. He was the perfect amount of family, but not DNA. He was beautiful, had a perfect body, a secret kind streak. He was strong and protective and sang like an angel. And of course going through puberty with a guy like him under my roof was not going to help matters. But I was Katie Knight. I could keep a secret. I knew that the five year age gap was something that would kill a dream. I could act. So I played the part of James' wingman. Or winggirl. Or something. I was his kid friend. I got him out of trouble. Was it perfect? No. Could I live with it? If it meant I got to have James in my life, yes.

I touched my lips. Traced them with my fingers. He had kissed me. He had pulled me onto him and kissed me. He had held my face. His lips had been soft, tasting like oranges. My first kiss, though I would never admit it out loud. I felt my heart begin to race as the truth sank in. James Diamond had just kissed me in Palm Woods Park.

"Stop it, Katie." I muttered to myself as I grabbed my magazine and stood up. "It didn't mean anything. He was using you. He used you because that's what you are. You're their yes-man. He knew he could get away with it and you wouldn't freak out." Well I was freaking out. I could pretend like I wasn't, but it changes when things get physical. He had just stolen my first kiss without asking and he would have to answer for that someday. Though he was probably sauntering around town right now, forgetting all about the whole thing. Because that's what James did. He didn't worry about anything.

000000000000000000000000000000000

James' POV:

Dinner in apartment 2J was always an event. Big Time Rush was still a group even though we graduated so we had stayed situated at the Palm Woods.

"How was everyone's day?" Mama Knight asked her usual questions to start conversation.

"Camille buys too many shoes." Logan complained. "My credit card is screaming."

"Jo buys more." Kendall sighed.

"So I see you had a productive shopping day?" Mama Knight laughed at the boys. They just groaned and focused on their food.

"I was recording some harmonies for Gustavo." Carlos shrugged. "Usual stuff. I get my day off tomorrow."

"You deserve one," Kendall nodded. "You took a bullet for us today so we could just go get buried in shoes."

"Seems like a noble cause." Katie spoke up, causing me to look at her for the first time in the meal. She had been quiet until then.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Mama Knight focused on Katie. Katie shrugged and I could have sworn she glanced my way for a millisecond.

"Underwhelming." She answered with a single word. I had not been expecting that. She continued to pick at her food.

"Weren't you in the park?" Kendall turned to her.

"Unfortunately," she sighed.

"I saw James run that way," Kendall laughed. "How's your girlfriend, buddy?" the guys looked at me and raised their eyebrows. They loved to see my misfortune.

"She's not my girlfriend." I muttered.

"I don't think she knows that," Mama Knight took a bite of salad. "Though, it probably isn't her fault." She gave me a pointed look. I held up my hands in defense.

"Hey, I never signed a contract."

"Sleeping with someone kind of implies one." Katie muttered from her end of the table. Carlos busted up laughing. Kendall looked at Katie in disgust.

"Don't say that again." Kendall shook his head. "My baby sister is turning into a teenager."

"News flash, Kendork, I already am one." Katie beamed. "And for the information of the table, you guys were all worse at sixteen." There were loud protests and alibis stated, a night of secrets almost revealed. But all I could think of was Katie's word 'underwhelming.' Is that what she thought of me kissing her? Underwhelming? Was she trying to hide it, or did she actually feel disappointed in my kissing skills? And why did I suddenly care?

"James, you really should tell that girl that it's not going to happen so you stop wasting her time." Mama Knight brought the conversation back.

"I don't think she'll be coming around for a while now," Katie stated. Everyone looked at her. Her eyes widened slightly and she stood up quickly.

"What?" Kendall clarified.

"I said may I be excused?" she answered quickly.

00000000000000000000000000000

Katie's POV:

I was on my bed when he knocked on my door. I already knew it was James because he knocked. He had walked in on me changing once and it had scared him into knocking every time.

"What?" I called in response to the knocking. He opened the door. "I'm doing homework." I pointed to the Calculus that was laid out on my bed.

"This will only take a second," he promised, and closed the door behind him. I crossed my arms and sat up a little straighter. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say. I always seemed to. He sat on the end of my bed. "Listen, Katie-"

"Relax, player, I won't tell anyone." I cut him off. I couldn't stand to hear him tell me the rules like I was gonna blab everything or something. He looked surprised for a minute, then nodded.

"I just don't want people reading into it. They don't understand that you're…" he was searching for the right words. I frowned. It wasn't new, but it hurt.

"That I'm your little sister." I filled in. He nodded again.

"Yeah. And you really helped me out of a jam today. Thanks." He flashed me his million dollar smile. I couldn't smile back.

"You didn't really give me much choice." I shrugged. He looked confused by that. Good.

"Ok well, glad that's settled." He stood up and dug his hands in his jeans pockets. I looked up at him, waiting for him to leave. He didn't.

"I have a lot of work to do," I hinted to the papers that covered my bed. I wanted him to take his ego and leave. I couldn't be his little person at the moment. I was a girl. A girl with feelings that he had hurt. And I didn't want to show him that. So he needed to leave.

"We good, Katie?" he held out his hand. I really didn't feel like reassuring him right now when I couldn't even reassure myself, but I reached out and slapped his hand and fist bumped him.

"Yeah." My throat was tight. "We're good."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Katie's POV:

I couldn't get James out of my head. And it was getting on my nerves. I prided myself on keeping my composure and not letting anyone get to me. Growing up with four boys, you have to learn to do that. But this was a whole other level of weird.

"Here's your marketing data for this month." I slipped an envelope full of records onto Gustavo's desk. His bald head reflected the fluorescent light of his office. I wondered vaguely if I would be able to see my reflection in it.

"Don't you have anything better to do than review files that marketers already go over for me?" he grabbed the envelope and passed it to Kelly who gave me an apologetic smile and made a quick getaway.

"Yet you still pay me because you know I do the best work." I dropped down into a chair and propped my feet up on his desk. He glared at me. "How is the new album coming?"

"Carlos is singing flat today." He growled. I mentally made a note not to get on his bad side for the time being.

"Where are they now?" I wondered. Gustavo usually was with them when they were recording.

"Dancing." He grunted unenthusiastically. "Hand me my stapler." I nudged it to him with my foot. He stared me down over the rims of his sunglasses. "Well?"

"What?"

"Get out." He ordered. I rolled my eyes and adjusted my bra strap. The gum I was chewing had lost its flavor and I didn't have any homework tonight. I was bored and didn't want any time available to think. It was hard enough keeping a secret from Camille and Jo.

"Are you sure you don't have anything else?" I pleaded. He paused.

"You're offering to do more work?" he sounded surprised.

"I'm you're intern, aren't I?"

"Get me a coffee then." He waved me out of his office. I shook my head and let myself into the kitchenette area. I was pulling down the sugar packets when I heard yelling and footsteps. The guys were out of rehearsal. I hurriedly put a lid on the coffee cup and shut the cupboard. I didn't want to run into James alone and be forced to converse about the weather or whatever awkward people talked about together.

"Hey, Baby Sister," Kendall called as I came around the corner with the coffee in hand. "He has you working late?"

"I took extra time." I kept moving, hoping he would let me go. "I had a free evening."

"Wait, Katie!" Logan came over too, forcing me to stop in the lobby and acknowledge them.

"Yeah?" I tried not to sound annoyed.

"Camille said she texted you."

"I'll check it when I'm done." I huffed. "I'm a little busy."

"He's in a mood about my singing." Carlos looked down. I looked past Logan at the dejected Carlos.

"Don't listen to him, Carlos." I comforted and adjusted the cup in my hand so it didn't get too hot. "I'll run the steps with you later this week."

"Thanks, Katie!" he beamed. Carlos was the sweetest of the guys. He didn't always have the most common sense or social tact, but he never judged me and he knew the most of my secrets growing up. Besides the time I got my period when only James was home. But I wasn't thinking about James.

"See ya!" Kendall waved and he and Logan took off, Carlos running after them. James leaned down to scoop up his duffle bag. I turned toward Gustavo's office.

"Katie?" he stopped me. Shoot. So close.

"Yeah?" I turned back, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Do you think you could do my laundry tonight? I have a date that I can't miss." I tried to stay neutral, but even I felt my face fall. He had a date. Another one. Like always. And he wanted me to do his laundry. Like always.

"Um, no." the words slipped out before I could think through them. I just knew that I didn't want to help James get in some girl's pants. Especially if that girl was not me. What? I didn't just think that.

"Why?"

"I have plans tonight." I lied.

"You said you took work tonight because you didn't have homework." I hated this boy.

"Yeah, I just have plans later. So, sorry. Maybe Kendall can help you." I was not sorry at all. I turned and kicked open Gustavo's door. "Coffee for the baldy!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

James' POV:

I was in the kitchen grabbing a snack before I picked my date up for the evening. She was a hot red-head and I was ready for a night of no rules.

"You owe me for doing your laundry." Kendall grunted as he hefted my laundry basket onto the dining table. Katie usually was willing to do my laundry with hers and she knew just how I like it, but she had plans tonight. "Why can't Katie just do it?"

"Katie has plans tonight." I shrugged. He raised his eyebrows. I knew the feeling. Katie never went out unless it was to work or swim. She didn't like people.

"I can see her stomach!" I heard Carlos scream from the hallway. I shook my head.

"I have to go." I pocketed my phone and made sure my wallet was there. Good to go.

"Have fun." Kendall looked back at the laundry. "Try to remember her name."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Katie's POV:

I showed up at Camille's apartment in my sluttiest outfit. If I didn't have plans tonight, I would make some so that at least the guys would confirm that I had gone out. Kendall hadn't seen my outfit choice, thank God, so the exit had been fairly smooth.

"Katie?" Camille opened the door and looked me up and down. "Are you wearing makeup?"

"Get Jo down here. We have an emergency." I rushed into her place and close the door behind me.

"I'm already here." Jo came out of the kitchen and stared at me in disbelief. "I can see cleavage."

"Who knew?" Camille joked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I was wearing a sparkly purple romper with a low V-neck and silver heels. I had my clutch purse in hand and had straightened my hair. My eyeliner was thick and I had even added lip gloss. I had tried hard. And I wasn't going to waste it.

"I need to have a hell of a night. Tonight." I ordered. The girls stopped joking and looked at me.

"We might need more details than that," Jo set the mug she was holding on the counter.

"Don't ask questions. You just need to get dressed and get us a night worthy of at least one Instagram post." I pushed Camille toward her room.

"Wait, but what-"

"Borrow something of Camille's!" I shoved Jo too. "And don't mention any of this to the guys!"

"We're going, we're going." Camille called back and I heard her bedroom door close.

00000000000000000000000000000000

James' POV:

It was two a.m. by the time I got back to the apartment. Emma, my date, had been great and all, but I was tired and she talked too much. I raided the fridge and just as I was finishing a glass of water, the front door opened. In stumbled Katie.

"Katie?" I whispered.

"What time is it?" she mumbled as she kicked the door shut behind her. Her heels were in her hand. She dropped her purse on the table and put a hand to her forehead. "I have a headache."

"It's past two. Did you just get home?" I walked over to her.

"I told you I had plans." She muttered. Then I noticed her outfit. That shirt was cut low. Low enough for me to realize that Katie was not thirteen anymore. And her legs. She had curves.

"What did you do?" I wondered, taking in her disheveled appearance.

"Shhhh." She put a finger to my lips. Then I caught a whiff of gin. She had been drinking. "Stop talking. You're pretty, but you ruin it when you talk." I frowned. "I'm going to bed." She grabbed her purse and began to feel her way to her bedroom. I followed her, concerned for her health. I had never seen her so loose. I helped her into her room and turned on the light. She groaned, covering her eyes and falling back onto her bed.

"Katie, come on. You need to get undressed." I tried to get her to sit up.

"Go away." She mumbled.

"I'm helping you."

"Here." She sat up and held out a hair band. "Put my hair up. That will help me." I took the band and tried my best to tie it up. It was a sad bun. Oh well. She didn't seem to care. "I'm gonna sleep in my clothes." She decided.

"You'll get cold." I warned her.

"You don't care if I'm cold." She snapped. I stepped back slightly as she covered her face with her arm and pulled her legs up, showing off the curve of her ass. "All you care about is the next girl you're going to feel up." I told myself this was a drunk Katie talking. But I couldn't help wondering if this was what she wanted to say to me all the time.

"You won't mean that tomorrow," I hoped aloud.

"I'm not one of your flings and I'm definitely not a kid anymore. You can use them. But you can't use me. So get a new go-to. Because I'm done covering your ass." With that she rolled over and lost consciousness. I stood there in shock. If she was drunk, she had spoken surprisingly clearly. I took a blanket off her desk chair and draped it over her.

"Get some rest."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Katie's POV:

When I sat down at breakfast the next morning, I was met with strange looks.

"What?" I challenged.

"You look like a raccoon." Carlos smiled. I frowned at him as Kendall hit his shoulder for emphasis.

"You look fine." Mom patted my arm.

"I don't care how I look." I muttered. Then I met James' eye. He was looking at me like I was a bomb ready to go off.

"What did you do last night?" Kendall wondered.

"Took candy from babies." I deadpanned. He frowned. "I didn't sleep with anyone, I'm not pregnant, and I didn't do drugs."

"Implying that you've done those before?" Kendall challenged.

"I'm not doing this right now." I took my cereal bowl to my room to finish getting ready for school.

"How's your head?" James was standing in the doorway.

"Throbbing."

"I brought you some Tylenol." He handed me two pills after crossing my room.

"Thanks." I swallowed them dry.

"Sure." He dug his hands in his jean pockets and looked me over. "You were drunk last night."

"Maybe tipsy." I admitted. "But the headache is due to running into the door of an Uber." He looked surprised. "I don't owe you an explanation for what I said last night."

"You remember it?"

"Yeah." I shouldered my backpack. "It wasn't an accident. I may not have said it without the help of liquid courage, but I knew what I was doing."

"You said I use people."

"You do."

"You said I used you." He specified.

"You did."

"You mean the kiss?" He laughed. "Katie, it was just a kiss. Get over it. You're overreacting." He playfully punched my arm. I felt like punching him for real. He looked at my straight face and got quiet.

"It was just a kiss to you, because I'm nothing but your little sister and you're a man whore, but my kisses are reserved for guys I love."

"Katie, I didn't mean to upset you, but I just thought since we're pals that you would have my back-"

"I have always had your back! I've let you walk all over me since you could trick me into doing your homework for you! But using me to keep girls from you, tangling with my emotions, that's where I draw the line."

"Your emotions?" He raised his eyebrows. "Katie, the reason I kissed you is because I knew it wouldn't affect you like that."

"You knew that, did you?" I scoffed. "Why? Because I'm an unfeeling stone that's ten years old?"

"Why are you being like this?" he frowned.

"Because you kissed me and left me thinking about it ever since and I know you haven't thought about it once! So on the record, this is me telling you to stay away from me, and I'm not going to be a part of whatever problem you get in."

"Because I kissed you?"

"Yes! Because you kis-"

"Guys?" Logan poked his head in the doorway. "We're leaving. Katie do you want a ride?"

"No thanks." She shot me a look. "I'll walk."

000000000000000000000000000000

Katie's POV:

"Carlos, you keep moving your left foot." I sighed and gave him a look. Dancing with Carlos was fun after an hour or so. But getting him warmed up and memorizing the steps with him was tedious. "Watch me." I counted out loud so he could hear the rhythm. I pivoted with my left foot and used my right foot to move.

"I see it." Carlos ran through it in his mind. "I got it."

"That's the last of the combination. Let's run through it all together then." I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I hadn't danced with the guys in a while and each time I did I realized that being a popstar could definitely keep you in shape. I liked doing it though. I was never the greatest singer, but I could keep a beat and I looked great in the sweat pants and crop top.

"Hit it!" Carlos cried, rewinding the music and starting the counts. We moved together, correcting little mistakes. Eventually the counts were done and the music continued. "Dance with me, Katie!" He grabbed me and spun me around. I laughed. I didn't mind being Carlos' little sister. He treated me right. And I also didn't kiss him. My smile faded. He propped me back on my feet.

"Hey." Logan called as he and James stopped in the studio doorway. "Gustavo is ready for us."

"K." Carlos smiled. "Thanks, Katie."

"Don't mention it," I beamed at him. He nodded and grabbed his bag. I began to shut off the lights and unplug my phone from the sound system.

"You're a really good dancer." James spoke up. I looked up to see him still standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

"Carlos can figure it all out himself," I explained as I switched off the sound board, "he just needs someone to do it with that doesn't rush him. He doesn't get it as fast as you guys." I grabbed my bag and tried to leave the room, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Are you still mad at me?" he wondered.

"For kissing me? Kinda." I raised my eyebrows and put a hand on my hip.

"What do you want me to do? I don't like when you're mad at me."

"Then don't go around kissing people that you don't have feelings for. The ordinary person wouldn't have kissed me unless they genuinely liked me. It's getting hard to figure out what you really think about me." As soon as I said it, it's like the lightbulb started to burn in his mind.

"Katie," he seemed to be trying to choose the right words, "I don't like you like that. You're like a sister to me and-"

"I know." I stopped him from continuing the painful speech. "Which is why I would appreciate it if you wouldn't kiss me. Even as a joke. Because a kiss to me is reserved for feelings. You need to go. You're late for vocals." I brushed past him and made for the stairs as quickly as possible. I knew he was watching me as I left.


End file.
